Tony Garth
Garth, Tony Garth, Tony Major Anthony Garth is commander of Team Bravo-99, 5th Special Forces Group (Airborne). He is an NPC in the King's Ransom module. Twilight 2000 canon The son of a black auto worker from Detriot, Michigan, Tony Garth was an All-American football player in college. In 1992, when he completed his education, Tony was drafted by the Chicago Bears. To many people's surprise, he chose a military career instead. Tony completed his Special Forces training in 1994 and was assigned to the 5th Special Forces Group at Fort Bragg. He wasn't at Fort Bragg for very long before he was reassigned to the American Military Mission in Saudi Arabia. In December of 1996, garth was given command of an A-Team assigned to the Zargos Mountains of Iran. In August of 1997, with the Soviet counter-offensive in full swing, Garth's A-Team was cut off by the advancing Soviet forces. This was nothing new to Garth as he'd been trained to operate behind enemy lines without the benefit of support. What it did do for garth was bring him even closer to the people with whom he was working. To Tony Garth, their struggle became his struggle. In 1998, when contact was reestablished with Garth's team, Tony was transferred to Special Operation Command headquarters. He didn't do well behind a desk; his heart was in the mountains with the guerillas he'd trained and led. He kept requesting transfer back to the field, but it wasn't until the spring of 1999 that Tony got his wish. This time he resolved to stay out of touch as much as possible for fear of being given another desk assignment. Tony didn't waste time any time getting back into action. In the spring of 1999, he personally led a recon mission which penetrated as far north as Tehran. Here, disaster struck: his team's cover was blown, and Tony was captured by the Soviets. Life in the POW camps was hell for Tony. He was singled out for special attention not only because he was a Green beret, but also because he was black. The interrogation sessions were brutal, but Tony never broke. He held on because he believed the time would come for an escape. Tony was freed Christmas Eve of 1999 during Operation Reindeer, a massive POW rescue mission staged by the US and its Iranian allies. Tony spent the New Year's season in a military hospital recovering from the brutal treatment. By spring he was once again ready for duty. Shortly thereafter, Garth was promoted to the rank of Major and given command of a B-Team. He was now responsible for the operations of a half dozen A-Teams in the central Iran area - this suited him just fine. Since that time, he and his troops have been waging a relentless was against the Soviet forces in the area - particularly against the KGB. Major Garth converted to Islam in the fall of 2000. At that time, he also married a local woman. Tony now prefers to live like a native; if the time ever came, he would never go home.